The present disclosure relates generally to material handling systems, and is more particularly directed to a system which provides efficient accumulation of articles. The innovation will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, accumulation conveyors with control systems which selectively set zone speeds based on conditions of upstream and downstream zones.
In material handling systems, accumulation of articles into groups, often called slugs or trains, reduces delays in material handling by temporarily stopping or holding, articles and then releasing them in coordination with other subsystems of the material handling system, including for example, other accumulators. Improvements in efficiency of an accumulation system improves the material handling performance by improved accuracy and throughput.
Reference will now be made in detail to one or more embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.